


Tried Calling Me Baby

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Five times Osamu calls Tobio "baby" without realizing and one time he does it on purpose.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 311
Collections: OsaKage Day 2020





	Tried Calling Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **For OsaKage Day 2020**.
> 
> As always, I dedicate this to my beloved Onigiri Knights for all their support and love. A queen is nothing without her queendom 😉🍙💙
> 
> Title from "King of My Heart" by Taylor Swift

1)

The first time was an accident, a slip of the tongue that Tobio was sure Osamu hadn't even realized he'd done.

It went like this.

Osamu was stretched out on his bed, one leg cocked up, one hand clutching at the sheets as the other tugged at his own hair. Tobio was laying between his spread legs, one hand on Osamu's thigh to keep them open, feeling the muscle twitch under his palm. Because Osamu had sensitive balls, a fact that Tobio exploited often, just like at that moment. His free hand gently held the soft sac as his tongue laved the skin over it, tasting the salt and musk of his boyfriend. Tobio wondered who enjoyed it more as he savored the flavor on his tongue, as he hummed against the sensitive flesh in pleasure.

A whine left Osamu at that, leg twitching as though trying to close and only Tobio's grip kept it in place. He looked up along the muscular form on display for him, saw how Osamu's chest was trembling as he panted, saw the flush spread over his skin, the thin sheen of sweat. His black hair was mussed from his work cap, from Tobio's hands when they'd made out, from his head thrashing on the pillow.

He was gorgeous like this, Tobio thought as he grinned against his boyfriend's sac. His usually stoic, mellow boyfriend falling apart under his hands and mouth, losing control on the calm facade he typically wore. It was thrilling, made Tobio feel powerful in a way he rarely did off-court.

Not enough though. He needed more.

Releasing Osamu's balls, Tobio coated his fingers in his own saliva then used them to play over Osamu's hole, rubbing and pressing but never sinking inside. A swear left Osamu, his hips rolling as he sought more of the touch, and Tobio's grin grew.

"Toh," Osamu breathed out, the nickname new as of a couple weeks ago, special just between the two of them. And just like every time, it sent a flood of warmth over Tobio, making his skin buzz.

"Mmm," Tobio hummed, nuzzling his tongue along the crease of his boyfriend's thigh. "Sam."

A small gust of laugh left Osamu, cut off and turned into a groan as Tobio took one of his balls in his mouth. He hummed around it, sucked, savoring the taste again, savoring the hitch in Osamu's breath as his back arch.

"Oh fuck, baby," Osamu moaned, his hand moving to clutch at Tobio's hair.

Tobio, who was now shaking as he stared up at his beautiful boyfriend, with his heaving flushing chest and his hard leaking cock. His beautiful boyfriend who'd just called him "baby" for the first time without seeming to realize it. 

Releasing the soft globe in his mouth, Tobio moved just enough to wrap his lips around Osamu's cock, pumping with his hand what he couldn't fit yet. Osamu didn't call him "baby" again that night, but the taste of him exploding inside Tobio's mouth made up for that loss.

⊱ ──────💙🍙💙 ────── ⊰

2)

Weekends were typically chaotic times at Onigiri Miya, especially during holidays and school breaks. People were more likely to go out and while they were out, they'd need food, something the restaurant clearly supplied. Osamu had been forced to stay late both Friday and Saturday night to deal with the surplus of last minute customers and the mess left behind, meaning Sunday morning, he woke up exhausted.

Further meaning he'd left in a daze and a rush and soon after opening, had left a voicemail on Tobio's phone asking if he could stop by Osamu's apartment to grab his cell.

Tobio had been given the spare key a month ago, with a little onigiri keychain attached so it was easy for him to stop in on his way back from the gym. He was running late, the call coming in when he was on the bench press and he didn't get to it until half an hour after it had been received. 

Shit. He hoped like hell no one had called Osamu in any sort of emergency, the phone locked and rendering Tobio incapable of checking for any messages or texts.

By the time he reached Onigiri Miya, the place was filling for the lunch rush, tables full, to-go line nearly reaching the door, and Tobio had to push his way to an equally packed front counter, catching the attention of one of the employees.

"Boss! Your man's here!" she called over her shoulder, shooting a smirk and a wink at Tobio.

Who was admittedly flushing. He and Osamu had been together for a few months at that moment, but only out to his employees for a couple weeks. The public acknowledgement of their relationship status still made him feel both giddy and embarrassed.

He quickly turned away from her just in time to see Osamu poke his head out from the back room, to see a huge grin spread across his face and his shoulders sag in relief. "Thank God," Osamu mouthed before rushing over and Tobio inhaled sharply at the sight of him, the sight of muscles rolling and eyes glittering and skin shining with sweat. 

So attractive.

And the swooning, tittering girls in stools next to him seemed to agree, forcing him to tamp down any jealous rage threatening to bubble to the surface.

Not that it was necessary. Osamu only had eyes for him, heading straight to Tobio, whose heart was pounding at the sight.

"Yer a lifesaver," he greeted, taking the cell Tobio was offering. "Tsumu keeps calling the shop havin' some sorta crisis and we need the line for actual orders, not his drama."

Tobio snorted and rolled his eyes, thinking it was typical Atsumu, then wondering if his current drama involved Hinata. He opened his mouth to ask, only to be cut off by one of the other employees calling out for Osamu's help.

"Shit," Osamu breathed under his breath. "I'll call ya later and if I can calm 'Tsumu down, we'll grab a bite."

Tobio nodded this time, disappointed he only got a few seconds with his boyfriend. Better than nothing, he figured, not to mention a promise of more.

"Thanks for this," Osamu smiled as he held his phone up then leaned over the counter to kiss Tobio's cheek, even as his employee kept calling, kept hassling. "Love ya, babe. Thanks!" he said in a rush before speeding back to the kitchen to deal with whatever issue was happening.

And leaving Tobio stuck standing there, wondering if Osamu knew what he'd just said.

⊱ ──────💙🍙💙 ────── ⊰

3)

Over the years, Tobio has grown, put on muscle in very careful ways. If he bulked up too much, it would be harder for him to move quickly, jump higher. So his strength came from building his legs and his stamina more than muscles.

Osamu on the other hand had to lug around heavy crates and bags of rice. So while he too had gotten taller, he'd also gotten bulkier, filling out broad shoulders and building thick thighs, while keeping his narrowed waist. His wide frame made Tobio feel small, cherished, precious, and made it easier for Tobio to sit in his lap.

Thick hands held onto Tobio's hips, large hips rocking up, splitting Tobio open once more. Because Osamu was big there, too, his cock thick and wide, forcing Tobio's walls apart even further than his fingers as he drove inside repeatedly.

Tobio let out a shaky exhale every time he was filled, one hand digging his nails into one of Osamu's broad shoulders, the other pressing against his lower abdomen as though he could feel the thick length pushing inside of him. Fuck, maybe he could, he realized as he rose up, feeling a lump inside move with him.

"Oh shit," he gasped, and Osamu let out a short laugh.

"Took the words outta my mouth." Osamu's accent was more prominent, words slurring more than usual, making something warm gather in Tobio's stomach.

Osamu thrust his hips up, shoving his whole length inside of Tobio at once and making him cry out, both hands now grabbing onto Osamu's shoulders for leverage. Another swear left him as he shuddered, feeling his insides squeeze and ripple around Osamu's cock.

" _Fuuuuuuck_ ," Osamu drawled, head falling back in pleasure, hips rolling in a dirty grind. "Ya feel so good, baby. Hug me so tight."

Tobio clutched onto his boyfriend more fiercely as a dry orgasm raced through him at the endearment, one that once again wasn't repeated the rest of the night.

⊱ ──────💙🍙💙 ────── ⊰

4)

Spending the night at one another's apartment had become a common thing, to the point where Tobio hadn't slept alone for the past month, save for hotel stays when on the road with the team. He'd gotten used to feeling arms around him, his own arms around someone else, his head on a broad chest and a heartbeat in his ear as he drifted off.

He wondered if maybe it was time they moved in together then wondered if it was too soon. He didn't really have anyone to ask or compare it, too, except maybe Romero but Tobio still got starstruck and intimidated by playing with such a legendary figure. Asking personal stuff, talking about things like that, it was awkward for him even with someone like Hinata whom he'd known for nearly a decade. Asking it of someone he admired…

Maybe there was no real timeline that was meant to be followed. Maybe it was just something done by feel, when you believed you were ready.

He wondered if they were.

He clearly needed to talk to Osamu about it. And soon, considering his lease had only a couple months left, as did his contract with Schweiden. He had a lot of big decisions to figure out soon.

For the moment though, they didn't matter, not when he was so warm and soft in Osamu's bed, the man himself sleeping peacefully, eyes fluttering beneath dark lashes. The sun shone at the perfect angle to highlight sharp cheekbones and cut jawline, the upturned tip of his slender nose and the fullness of his lips.

Beautiful. And all Tobio's.

A smile on his face, Tobio snuggled in closer. He really should get up, go out for a run, maybe grab breakfast somewhere to give his restauranteur boyfriend a break from cooking… but the bed was warm and Osamu was warmer and Tobio was feeling very snuggly and lazy.

He could skip a day. They could order food in from somewhere, his mind running over arguments for when Osamu inevitably pouted and wondered what was wrong with his cooking…

A groan sounded out as Osamu stirred, stretched, shuffled. Tobio held still even as his heart pounded, watching as eyes blinked rapidly, opening to reveal gunmetal gray.

A lazy smile spread across Osamu's face even as his eyes remained unfocused and the arms around Tobio tightened, pulling him even closer. "Mornin', baby."

His heart stopped dead but Osamu didn't notice, moving closer to connect their lips. Tobio lay stunned for a moment before the feel of them coaxed his own lips into action. And it wasn't long before Osamu was rolling on top of him, those same lips traveling down to the weak spot on Tobio's neck, effectively shutting down any and all thoughts of anything except how good this all felt.

⊱ ──────💙🍙💙 ────── ⊰

5)

Most of the time, Tobio preferred to bottom. He loved feeling Osamu split him open, fill him up, rub against his walls until they both came.

But sometimes he preferred to top, to be the one bending Osamu over the counter in nothing but an apron, fucking into him, feeling wet walls massage and ripple around his own cock. He wanted to be the one taking the other apart, bringing out those beautiful expressions on Osamu's face as he was pounded into.

Not that Tobio could see his face in its entirety with the way he was positioned, but the peeks he got when Osamu turned his head was enough, as was the way Osamu's body was shuddering, heaving with every moan, fingers clutching at whatever he could reach.

He'd accidentally cut the water on at one point when Tobio managed to hit his prostate. Now he was grazing over it repeatedly, driving him higher, making him tremble and whine.

"Toh," he keened, walls clenching around Tobio's cock. "'M close."

"Yeah?" Tobio grinned, thrusting in hard and rocking his boyfriend. "Gonna stain your apron for me?"

Osamu nodded, head turned to the side, sweat making it slide around. His mouth was hanging open, lids fluttering as he struggled to keep them open, facial muscles twitching as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Tobio could see the telltale signs in the way his brow was drawing tight and back muscles tensed up, but Tobio knew he needed more.

"Please," Osamu begged, eyes opening to meet Tobio's.

Tobio let his hand slide under the apron, over Osamu's hip, making him whine again.

"Oh fuck, please, Toh."

Tobio wrapped his hand around Osamu's hard cock, practically soaked with precome.

"Yesssss, please, 'm close, 'm so close."

And he was, Tobio could tell. Osamu was trembling uncontrollably, his walls clutching rhythmically, spastically around where Tobio was driving into him. It wouldn't take much, probably just a couple strokes…

"Oh god, baby, please, I need--I need--"

Tobio was the one who came, eyes going wide and breath leaving him. His hand tightened around Osamu's cock, his hips pushing against his boyfriend and stroking his length, making him come, hard, shaking.

And still with no clue what name had slipped past his lips.

⊱ ──────💙🍙💙 ────── ⊰

+1)

The apartment was bigger than either one they currently lived in. A 2LDK, west facing windows, balcony, plenty square footage. Naturally it was the kitchen that was the selling point for Osamu: big, wide counters, new appliances including a giant sub zero fridge, stovetop with six burners. It was pricier than their old places but they now had a bigger budget thanks to combined incomes and Tobio's new contract with the Adlers.

It was doable.

And as Osamu turned to him with a sparkling glint in his eye, Tobio knew they'd be signing the contract before leaving.

"Whatcha think?" Osamu asked as he made his way over, putting his hands on Tobio's hips and pressing their foreheads together, uncaring of the landlord several meters away digging through her briefcase bag. 

Tobio ignored her, too, world zeroing down to just the man before him, twinkling gray eyes and soft smile. "I love it. You?"

"Same." His hands slipped to Tobio's lower back, up to his shoulder blades. "Think we found our first place together. Babe?"

Tobio's heart stuttered at the endearment, breath hitching, stomach swooping, skin buzzing, and smile spreading. Osamu had sounded so unsure of the term, like he was testing the water to see how it felt, wondering if Tobio would approve.

And he very much did, draping his arms over Osamu's broad shoulders. "I think so, too. _Babe._ "

Osamu relaxed as he smiled broadly then brought their lips together. And as Tobio kissed his love in what was soon to be their shared apartment, he quickly decided he had no problems with any endearment Osamu would call him or when. Just so long as he got to call Osamu "his".


End file.
